


Home

by liofalo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of langst, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liofalo/pseuds/liofalo
Summary: The thing that makes it so much harder for Lance is his feeling for Keith. At first, it was just his love for Keith’s eyes, the pair of deep blue eyes that reminded him so much of the ocean he loved. Then after a while, it slowly turned into something more. He started paying more attention to everything Keith said and did, and came to the realization that he didn't only look dashing but was also an amazing person. Eventually, he fell in love without even knowing it.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuehw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehw/gifts).



Lance has been in love with the ocean since forever.

 He doesn't know why, but the feeling of his feet in the sand, the sound of the waves, the salty smell of the ocean and the big blue sky above him always manage to calm him down and clear his mind. It is as if the ocean is his second mother, always there for him when he needs it and gives him wise advice to get through the hardships he encounters.

Maybe that's why he loves spending time in the quiet part of the beach near his house. Because it feels like home there. Because he feels truly  accepted, loved and understood there. Also maybe because the ocean and the sand can never argue or misunderstand him. Either way, they have become an irreplaceable part of him.

As much as he desired to become a pilot and go explore the universe, it broke his heart when he had to say goodbye to his homeland and his beloved beach to attend the Galaxy Garrison. And becoming a paladin wasn't exactly easy for him. He knew he may die saving the universe and never have the chance to come back to earth, to his beach, to his home again. He could choose to be selfish, but he didn't. The whole universe, billions of lives were counting on Voltron, on him. He couldn't let them down. So he put personal issues and emotions aside to become the Blue Paladin. He has to be strong, for himself and for others. For the record, he has been doing a pretty good job at that, swallowing his homesickness and self-doubt down, being the team joker and making his teammates laugh.

_Until now._

 The last few days have been too much for him to handle. They were on a mission to come to a planet that the Galran troops had just left to look for clues about Pidge's family. It was suspiciously quiet and easy; they found out a bunch of new things which just didn't make any sense. Finally, their nightmares came true. They were ambushed. Everyone was severely injured, especially Keith, who barely made it out alive. He has been in the healing pod for 3 days. The thing that makes it so much harder for Lance is his feeling for Keith. At first, it was just his love for Keith’s eyes, the pair of deep blue eyes that reminded him so much of the ocean he loved. Then after a while, it slowly turned into something more. He started paying more attention to everything Keith said and did, and came to the realization that he didn’t only look dashing but was also an amazing person. Eventually, he fell in love without even knowing it. But he never admitted it, to himself or to Keith. He couldn’t. He has already lost his ocean; Keith and his crystal blue eyes are the only things that keep him strong. He can’t afford to lose them too. Which is why he just can't bare to look at him anymore, it just hurts so much. He needs some time alone, so he stands up, leaves the healing room for the first time in 3 days and heads for the stargazing room.

 Lance breaks down crying right the moment he closes his door behind him. He can't keep a straight face anymore. He can't pretend everything is okay anymore, because it isn't. At all. If he had been able to aim at that Galra soldier and lived up to the title ' _sharpshooter_ ' then maybe Keith wouldn't have ended up like this. This is all his fault. Maybe he is really useless, because how else would they call someone who can't even protect his loved ones? And what if Keith never wakes up again? He will have to live the rest of his life knowing that it’s all because of him. Hell, he never even had the chance to tell him how he felt, because he was a coward, too scared to admit his own feelings. He feels so lost and lonely. In the past, in times like this, he had the ocean to comfort him and tell him what to do next. He doesn't have that luxury anymore. He can't talk to anyone about this either. He shouldn't make his teammates worry about him, they already have their own problems. The only thing he can do is sit here and look at the stars, trying to repaint the ocean in his mind and calm himself down.

* * *

"Lance! Lance, wake up!"

Lance is woken from his nap. He squints his eyes at the sudden bright light.

"Keith? What is it?" He suddenly becomes frightened. "Oh my god, are we in danger? Are the Galra-"

 "Lance! Calm down. Everyone is safe. We are safe. I just want to show you something." Keith puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He internally flinches at the touch and gets out of bed.

Keith holds out a blindfold, at which Lance raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Never took you for the kinky type, Keith."

"Shut up," Keith rolls his eyes. "Just put it on and I'll lead the way."

 Lance does as he was told. After that, Keith takes his hand in his and starts walking. Lance can feel his cheeks heat up with a blush. His body is a little bit hotter than normal.

 After walking for a while, they finally stop. Lance can tell they're standing outside of the castle, because he feels the wind blowing. He hears a familiar sound.

_No way. This is not possible._

"You can take the blindfold off now."

He immediately yanks it off. And before his eyes lies an ocean. Not the ocean that he is used to, but it's still an ocean, a really odd one with pink water, dark brown sand and a green sky above.  He is standing in front of an ocean and Keith is still holding his hand. This is too good to be true. _Exactly, maybe this is all a dream_. Maybe he's still sleeping. He pinches himself hard. Ouch. Nope, he's pretty sure this is real. He grins widely, completely unaware of what he's doing.

 "Happy birthday, Lance." Keith's voice pulls him out of his dazed state. He turns to him. He is looking at Lance, there's something in his eyes that he can't quite read.

 "But... How? How do you guys know?" Lance doesn't remember telling anyone about his birthday. He doesn't even know today is his birthday. He doesn't keep track of earth's date anymore.

 "Hunk told us. Also, I kinda heard you talk about how much you missed the ocean in your sleep that day in the stargazing room? This is the ocean that looks closest to that on earth we could find. Do you...like it?" Are Lance's eyes tricking him or is Keith really blushing?

So Keith was the one who found him that day when he cried himself to sleep. Maybe he was also the one to carry him to his room, because when he woke up the next morning, he found himself on his bed. Lance can't help but blush even harder.

"I love it. I love you." He wants to say that, but he doesn't. Instead, he pulls Keith in for a kiss. He can't contain this feeling in his chest and control his actions anymore. Keith's lips feel soft and warm against his, and he tastes so sweet Lance gets lost in the feeling for a moment before he realizes what he is doing and immediately pulls back.

_Oh god, he fucks up._

_Everything is going really well, but he ruins it._

He prays to all the gods he knows that he can still save his friendship with Keith, which has just started improving since the horrible mission.

"Keith I'm so sorry I didn't-"

 He doesn't have the chance to finish his sentence. Because right at that moment, Keith leans in for another kiss. They can hear cheering and happy shouting of their teammates in the distance, but they couldn’t care less about that. They both melt into the kiss, and only break away from each other when they run out of oxygen.

 "Lance?" Keith asks with his forehead leaning against the other boy's.

 "Hmm?" Lance looks into his eyes, the pair of eyes that carries the whole ocean in it.

"You are and will always be a part of Voltron. You're irreplaceable in my heart. In our hearts. So please stop being too hard on yourself, okay?

 Lance nods and smiles. He feels really happy, because he knows he has found his second home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've actually tried to write something so I hope I got all the characters right. Also English is not my first language so I know I may have made many mistakes. Please point them out for me! I hope you enjoyed my work.  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
